The present invention relates to a corrugated-fin-type heat exchanger in which a direction of louvers formed on a fin is formed by cutting and raising in one direction only.
The corrugated-fin-type heat exchanger includes a number of flat tubes and a number of corrugated fins alternately aligned in parallel to each other to flow first fluid in the tubes, and flow second fluid on an outer face side of the tubes and in the corrugated fins.
The second fluid is mainly gas such as air.
In such a corrugated-fin-type heat exchanger, the fins currently used include a multi-directional louver at a midpoint and, at both sides of the multi-directional louver, louvers that are cut and raised in one incline direction and louvers that are cut and raised in mutually opposite incline directions.
Subsequently, the corrugated-fin-type heat exchanger limiting a direction of the louvers to one direction only is suggested in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-266574.
The heat exchanger includes one-directional louvers that have an acute angle toward a flow-in direction of air flow and are formed by being cut and raised all over a length of a core width. According to that invention, it is pointed out that, with the fin cut and raised in the one direction all over the length of the core width, the air flow stagnates at an upper end portion and a lower end portion of the core.
Thus, according to that invention, a spacer member forming a space portion is disposed between each of tanks disposed above and below the core and each of the end portions of the fins. It is described, therefore, the stagnation of the air flow in the fin is reduced by providing the space portion to greatly reduce air flow resistance.